


死神

by sslashd



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: 主教扎 德扎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslashd/pseuds/sslashd
Summary: 大纲文，直接粘贴上来没排版了那就算了吧（。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 1





	死神

死神会变成你临死前最想见的人。

浪漫的法国人到处说假传闻。

只是恰好这个死神和主教一模一样罢了。

正在承受死神亲吻的莫扎特开始怀疑人生。

放屁吧怎么会是科洛雷多？！

上帝给他宠爱的孩子一点特权。

莫扎特得以凭借别人对他的思念用灵魂的形态留在世上。

早逝的天才最不缺别人的思念。

他去过妈妈的坟墓，去过爸爸的坟墓，去看望过康斯坦茨，去看望过南奈尔。

像是才想起般，他终于去往萨尔茨堡亲王大主教的宫殿。

原来主教确实是有工作的。

小莫扎特靠在门框上盯着拿着一张纸一脸严肃的科洛雷多。

他可一点都不想帮忙，也帮不了忙，可他是真的好奇什么事情能让科洛雷多脸色难看成这样。

就在莫扎特打算走过去近距离看戏的时候科洛雷多终于放下了那张纸。

主教拿下了壁橱上的小提琴。

乐师走到了桌边。

主教开始演奏乐师还没来得及作完的安魂曲。

乐师看到了自己的讣告。

莫扎特决定现在不好奇自己为什么死前会看到科洛雷多了，他开始好奇科洛雷多死前会看到谁。

于是他决定在宫殿住下。

莫扎特每日跟在科洛雷多身旁，看他一直过着重复的生活，批文件——批文件——批文件——接待来宾——批文件。

和睡前拉一支莫扎特作的曲。

科洛雷多有很长一段时间只拉弥撒曲，像是他似乎能感觉到莫扎特还没有彻底离开。

后来渐渐的变成科洛雷多小夜曲，尽管双方都知道这组曲敷衍到不行，可科洛雷多还是十分用心的演奏着。

可惜莫扎特现在只是个灵魂，他阻止不了看不见他的主教。

科洛雷多今天的客人有点不一样，梅斯莫医生带来了小莫扎特的头骨。

莫扎特楞在主教收藏室里，看着满屋子的标本和放在最顶层的、铺满了天鹅羽毛和丝绸的、装着他头骨的小盒子。

他想找个椅子坐下消化一下这个信息，尽管这没有意义，毕竟他是一个能以任何姿势漂浮在空中的灵魂。

他还是慢慢走去了主教的办公室。

坐上软沙发的一瞬他似乎感觉到自己下沉了一点点。

主教在自己的代办事项里看到了熟悉的字体

“死前看到的死神要是沃尔夫刚·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特。”


End file.
